deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlito Keyes
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Alex Fernandez |job = Perpetrator of the Willamette incident |mission = Get revenge for what happened at Santa Cabeza |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = Hispanic |laterality = Right Handed |}} Carlito Keyes is the main antagonist of Dead Rising. Early in the game, he is considered a terrorist, but throughout the game Frank West learns his real intentions. He is the brother of Isabela Keyes. Story Dead Rising 72 Hour Mode Carlito originally came from Santa Cabeza, a Mexican village where the zombie parasites originated from. Because of this, he became the perpetrator of the Willamette zombie outbreak. He is also the brother of Isabela Keyes. He frequently battles both Frank West and Brad Garrison (often concurrently) throughout the game, although his schemes are thwarted by both every time. The first time appears to be a random assault on Brad. Carlito uses an FN-P90 submachine gun and shoots it from the roofs of the Food Court stores; when he loses he immediately pulls a long black rope that propels him high to safety. The second fight is in the Entrance Plaza: this time Carlito uses a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle. He is trying to kill Dr. Barnaby, a scientist that Brad is trying to interrogate, by feeding him to zombies. His plans are stopped though, as Brad shoots him in the arm. The third time he attacks Frank while in a large van, although he crashes and Brad chases him. Carlito manages to defeat Brad in the maintenance tunnels but gets shot in the stomach, and escapes a gruesome death by a psychopathic butcher thanks to Frank, although he still dies due to injuries sustained in the battle, but not before giving Frank his locket. Carlito blames the United States for the tragedy of Santa Cabeza and organizes the entire zombie outbreak as a means of revenge. It is hinted by Isabela that the zombies are also Carito's way of letting the world know what really happened, hoping that the outbreak will be far too large for the U.S. government to cover up, thus uncovering what really happened at Santa Cabeza. Overtime Mode While searching through his computer, Isabela discovers that Carlito may have infected fifty orphans with the suppressed zombie parasite. The orphans were adopted by families all over the United States - effectively planting fifty "zombie time bombs" all over the country. Personality and Traits Carlito remains a relatively mysterious character throughout most of the game, with Frank usually seeing him when he is attacking. The outward hostility and comments by Dr. Barnaby initially lead Frank to believe that Carlito is simply a terrorist who only wanted destruction. However, once hearing Isabela's side of the story Carlito's actions can be seen in better context. The only time Carlito ever seems to show any kind of soft side is when the subject is Isabela. He can be heard begging for forgiveness on the speakers after he shoots her, and later in his dying moments asks what happened to her. Battle Style Backup for Brad In the first fight with Carlito: In the Food Court, he will be shooting at you from the rooftops in the main semi-circle. the most effective strategy is to get behind him and shoot at him through the windows he is standing by. A shorter yet riskier strategy would be to get close to him and hit him with a melee weapon, however he can still shoot and kick you. Rescue the Professor In the second fight with Carlito: Carlito is shooting at you from a long distance, only now with a sniper rifle. It's best to shave off his health with any gun you have, or a hockey stick until he begins to run. With the weapon you're using, either the gun or hockey stick, all you need to do is keep on hitting/shooting him with said weapon until he is defeated. Although, if you have the small chainsaw, if you can get close to him, you can easily take him out (It will usually take about 4 hits). Bomb Collector In the third and final fight with Carlito: Carlito will drive a truck and try to run you down. Grab any effective melee and hit him with it when the truck stops. Remember that Carlito will throw grenades at you, when he does, you should dodge them immediately. Continue hitting Carlto with the melee weapon you were using, and he will be defeated. Note that you also need to grab the bombs and get rid of them before they explode. Any melee weapon is helpful, although it is recommended you either use the sledgehammer, machete, or the small chainsaw. Rewards Prestige Points * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 30,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 50,000 PP Infinity Mode Carlito can be found on different days in different forms: *Machine Gun Carlito can be found in the Food Court from the beginning until Day 1 and Day 5 with 19 hours until Day 6. *Truck Carlito can be found in the Maintenance Tunnels from the beginning until Day 5 and from Day 6 until Day 7. *Sniper Carlito can be found in the Entrance Plaza from Day 1 until Day 2, from Day 3 until Day 4 and from Day 6 with 7 hours until day 6 with 19 hours. Trivia *The song that plays during the first fight with Carlito is from the Dead Rising OST. It is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *Carlito bears a resemblance to Luis Sera, a Hispanic character from another zombie game, Resident Evil 4. The two characters are both involved with the study of the virus that causes zombification in their plot lines. They both also share physical similarities: open v-cut shirt with a similar design, dark pants, dark shoes, buckled belt, and long hair. Both characters were also made by Capcom. *He is the only psychopath who does not drop his weapon for Frank to use after he is defeated. *He is the only psychopath who Frank encounters more than twice. *In ∞ Mode, instead of Machine Gun Carlito running to the back of the Food Court when some of his health is depleted, he'll stay in the same place until he dies. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths